


Bunk Buddies

by Tynemousie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tynemousie/pseuds/Tynemousie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard finally gets what he wants, but not in the way he was expecting!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunk Buddies

Gerard always figured if anything were to ever happen between him and Ryan Ross it would be some drunken fumble in the bathroom of a club because Brendon was ignoring Ryan's attention for the millionth time. And he was still wondering if Ryan had been drinking on the sly or argued with Brendon over something trivial and this was just some way of making the one he really wanted stand up and take notice, because Ryan never even looked in his general direction let alone flirted with him. Yet for the last hour he had been trying to hide the fact that every time he caught Ryan glancing at him or he gently ran his graceful fingers over his hand or leg he just wanted to run away and kiss him all at the same time. 

Then suddenly it didn't matter why. Ryan's lips were on his own, a shiver running up his spine as he was pushed back against the side of the tour bus. This wasn't supposed to be happening. It should be Brendon here with Ryan's hands running questioningly over his t-shirt not him. But fuck. Why not? It's not like Bren had done anything about it. He wasn't stupid. He'd spent enough time watching the two of them looking at each other but not letting the other notice. Well screw this, he'd wanted Ryan Ross since the day he first saw him on stage; paisley shirt, fingerless gloves, skinny jeans and everything in between.

The sudden loss of heat on his lips brought him out of his head and back to reality with his attention immediately drawn to Ryan's hands resting squarely on his chest. His gaze travelled along the other's arms and to his face, a half curious half worried expression in his deeply kohled eyes. It was then Gerard realised he hadn't reciprocated Ryan's pressing attention. 

Should he? Or shouldn't he?

Whether Ryan saw his conflict or not, he had no idea. Gerard felt his heart almost skip a beat as the skinny boy leant forward, his breath ghosting against his ear and he whispered "Are you okay, Gee?" 

Something in him snapped when he heard his name in Ryan's husky tone. His hand went to the back of his neck, fingers tangling in his hair and tugging backwards as he crushed his own lips to Ryan's. For one second he thought he'd made a mistake, but the sinking feeling in his stomach was soon replaced by elation as a gasp escaped the others lips as they parted for him. Wanting nothing more than to taste him, Gerard ran his tongue along Ryan's bottom lip, revelling as he felt him shudder under his attentions. Spurred on by his reaction, he slid his tongue into his mouth as his other hand snaked around Ryan's waist pulling him closer.

It was if time stood still as they both lost themselves in the heat of the moment, the sensation of each other's need and desperation edging them further into each other. The way Ryan rolled his hips against him when he sucked at his bottom lip drove Gerard to distraction. A moan escaped him as Ryan ran his tongue along his own, brushing the roof of his mouth as he deepened the kiss even further. He wanted to be closer, _needed_ to be closer, desperate to feel Ryan's skin on his. He slid his hand from his hair and down his back where both his hands slipped down the back of Ryan's jeans to his ass. He was rewarded with another roll of hips against his and suddenly all he could think of was getting Ryan on the damn bus.

Then Ryan's fingers were under his t-shirt, running across the waistband of his jeans before travelling up towards his chest. Breaking the kiss reluctantly, he pulled back just far enough to take in the man in front of him gently lit by the glow of the street lamp. His breathing quick and shallow, he licked his swollen lips before he spoke. 

"Inside"

Ryan bit his bottom lip, a sly sparkle in his eye. "But....."

"Now, Ry." Gerard cut off another response by pulling him close and kissing him quickly before hooking a hand into the front of Ryan's jeans and pulling him up the stairs onto the bus.

He had to turn away from Ryan to get on board and was about to face him again when Ryan stumbled up the last step, throwing his hands up towards Gerard for support. Not expecting the weight on his back, he careened forward, landing against the table in front him, Ryan now pressed firmly against his back.  
Gerard's breath hitched as Ryan ran his hands down his arms and spread his long fingers over his own, pinning him in place. He bit back a moan as Ryan pressed against him, letting him feel just how turned on he really was.

"Fuck..... " 

His words dropped off into a low moan as Ryan's mouth caressed his neck and he couldn't stop himself from pressing back against the body so close to his own. As Ryan started to suck hard on his shoulder, Gerard realised one of his hands was free. A sudden pressure below the waistband of his jeans caused him to throw his head back gasping as Ryan palmed his cock through the rough material of his pants. 

This time it was Ryan who spoke. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to get you in my bunk, do you?" The question was punctuated with slow deliberate rolls of his hips as he interlaced his fingers with Gerard's. He swallowed hard as he felt Ryan start to unfasten his jeans. 

"No....but fuck Ry, right now you can have me anywhere you want..." Although he couldn't see it, he could practically hear the smirk that played across Ryan's face as he took a step backwards and turned Gerard around to face him, his slender fingers around his hips. 

He ran his hand through his hair, his usual reaction to being scrutinised, for that's exactly how he felt with Ryan's gaze fixed firmly on him. Unable to bear the loss of the others body against his, Gerard grabbed the front of Ryan's shirt and pulled him into a fierce kiss, running his tongue across Ryan's forcefully. The way Ryan seemed to melt against him was more than enough to encourage him to walk backwards towards the bunks, unfastening Ryan's shirt as he did so. 

He felt a jolt as Ryan's legs hit the edge of his own bunk just as Ryan managed to finish unfastening Gerard's jeans with one last fumble and pulled them down over his hips. He ran his hands up Ryan's pale skinned chest to his shoulders, slipping the shirt off and to the floor. Breaking off for air, Gerard made Ryan sit down on the bunk before pulling off his own t-shirt and wriggling out of his skinny jeans. He placed a hand firmly on Ryan's chest, pushing him down until he was lying in the bunk and climbing in after him. 

Gerard leaned forward towards Ryan's prone form as he straddled him. Ryan tried to lean forward to kiss him, but he kept his hand firmly on the other's chest as his other hand started to work on Ryan's jeans. The silence of the empty bus was punctuated by a wanton whine from the man under him. Gerard smiled as he removed his hand from Ryan's chest and finally managed to free him of his pants and briefs. He sat back allowing him to take in the reality of a very flushed, very naked Ryan Ross underneath him as he trailed hands over the other's sides.

Ryan squirmed under his touch, a sight that brought a wicked smile to Gerard's face. He leant forward and brushed his lips against Ryan's before moving to kiss down his neck. He felt Ryan shift underneath him as he slowly kissed down his chest, lingering a little longer each time his lips graced the others skin. "Ry...you...taste....so...good...." Each word took Gerard lower until he reached his hips. He ran his hand up the inside of Ryan's thigh before taking his already hard cock in hand. 

He looked up at Ryan, taking in the nervously expectant expression on his face before smirking and lowering his mouth over his dick. He took him in slowly, drawing a low groan from the man beneath him. He started to move, setting a steady pace with his mouth and hand, loving the way Ryan was struggling to keep his hips still. 

He was becoming acutely aware that his briefs were becoming uncomfortably tight when he heard the bus door click shut and a voice sounded out.

"Ryan Ross! Where the hell have you been?" 

Shit. It was Brendon, who had obviously noticed just how long Ryan had been gone. It was then Gerard realised that in his hurry to get into Ryan's pants, neither of them had closed the curtain across the bunk. Ryan had obviously had the same thought as he quickly pushed Gerard onto his side, rolling with him and yanking the covers over them both. Gerard now found himself wedged between the wall and Ryan. 

Brendon's voice was louder this time as he's spotted the lump in Ryan's bunk and had walked over and leant against the wall. "So this is where you've gotten to. I figured you'd just left to see Gerard to his car, but here you are being all antisocial and sleeping?" Ryan just lay there not answering in the hope that Brendon would think he was already asleep and leave him alone. What he hadn't reckoned on was that tonight was one of _those_ nights and what Brendon really wanted right now was a bunk snuggle. Brendon vanished from the side of the bunk only to return a few seconds later in nothing but a pair of sweatpants.

Before Ryan could stop him, Brendon was lifting the covers and climbing in behind him, reaching back to pull the curtain closed as he shuffled up against Ryan's back. All Gerard could do was lie there quietly hoping that Ryan would find away to get Brendon the hell out of his bunk before he realised what was going on.

As he lay there, he couldn't help but think that it should have been obvious something like this would happen. Of course Brendon would turn up just as he was finally getting his hands on Ryan. Because Brendon couldn't share, even if Ryan wasn't really his to share in the first place. His mind suddenly flashed to an image of Ryan and Brendon making out on stage and he found himself half hoping that they would get caught and....and... He stopped himself right there because what he really didn't need at that moment was to be harder than he already was.

Ryan twisted his head around and looked Brendon square in the eyes. "Seriously Bren, can we do this another time. I'm _really_ tired and just want to sleep, okay?"

Brendon just looked at him, pulling out those puppy dog eyes he excelled at making before replying. "Aww Ryyyyyaaannn.... _please_ it's cold and I need warming up." Brendon was lying flush against his back now and just to make his point he slid a hand over Ryan's side and placed it on his chest, just a couple of inches from Gerard's face. Brendon suddenly noticed that Ryan didn't seem to have his usual stupid cartoon pyjama bottoms on, in fact he didn't seem to have anything on at all. "Um Ry? Are you _naked_?" Brendon smirked as he asked the question, presuming Ryan was up to something that would embarrass him.

Gerard rolled his eyes. Like Brendon didn't get to see Ryan naked all the time. What the fuck? It was his turn! "It's not fair! You've had every chance to have him and now..." Gerard wished his brain would stop his mouth sometimes. He now had Ryan's /and/ Brendon's attention.

"What the hell?!" Brendon's voice was loud with surprise and it escalated an octave when Gerard pulled back the covers and grinned sheepishly at him. "Shit...um...right yeah...I think maybe I should....you know....go....now...." Brendon swallowed hard, trying to retain a shred of dignity as he went to scramble out of the bunk. Ryan looked at Gerard with a questioning eye and a mischievous smile on his face. He knew immediately what Ryan was asking without him having to say anything and if Gerard was reading him correctly he was all for it. He immediately returned the smile and nodded once. 

That was apparently all Ryan needed to see, because right then he rolled over and pulled Brendon back onto the bed into a heated kiss. Gerard took his cue from Ryan and placed a hand on Brendon's hip to let him know he was okay with what was happening. 

Actually he was more than okay. Seeing Ryan kissing Brendon in reality was so much hotter than he could have imagined. Part of him didn't want to disturb them, wanted to keep watching, but the larger part of him wanted in. Gerard slid a little further across the bunk positioning himself between the two of them, never taking his eyes from the sight before him.

Ryan was only vaguely aware of a slight movement at the lower end of the bunk because his attention was firmly fixed on the sensation of Brendon's lips on his own and the taste he'd always wanted on his tongue. He tasted sweeter than he thought he would, and different to how Gee felt in his mouth. The thought made him wonder what Gerard was doing right now, but his question was soon answered as Gerard wrapped his lips around Ryan's cock again. 

Ryan moaned loudly into Brendon's kiss as the warmth of Gerard's mouth surrounded him once more. Brendon reacted by biting Ryan's bottom lip, smirking as another moan was elicited from him. He rolled onto his side and ran a hand across Ryan's chest, kissing him with increasing passion. Gerard felt Brendon's leg brush against his side as he continued to suck Ryan's dick. Not waiting to let Ryan have all the fun, he traced his fingers up Brendon's leg and across his hips. He could feel Brendon squirm under his touch and it only made him want to hear him moan. 

Gerard shifted his weight a little further towards Brendon and ran his fingers over the outline of his cock clearly visible under his thin sweat pants. Unable to resist, he began to stroke him through the material all the while maintaining contact with Ryan. Gerard could taste that Ryan was getting close to his release which only made it harder for him not to suck him dry right there and then. 

It was Brendon's turn to let out a groan as Gerard worked his cock harder. He broke away from the kiss to glance down to the end of the bunk, inhaling sharply at the sight of Gerard's hollowed cheeks over Ryan. "Fuck, Gee...please..." Brendon was practically begging as he pushed Gerard's hand away and wriggled out of his pants. Gerard raised his eyes and caught Brendon's lust filled gaze. Smiling over Ryan's cock, he curled his fingers around Brendon's dick and started to stroke him slowly. Brendon's head lolled back against the pillow and he let out a moan. 

Gerard could feel Ryan's body start to tense under him. It took every last drop of self control not to deep throat him just to feel him lose himself. He wanted to keep Ryan on the edge for as long as possible, to make him desperate for more, desperate for him. Ryan whined when Gerard pulled away from him even though he continued a light pressure with his hand. He leaned across to Brendon and ran his tongue slowly up the underside of his cock before taking the head between his lips and darting his tongue into his slit. The strangled groan from Brendon only encouraged Gerard to take him in completely, gently dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin as he did so.

Ryan watched as Gerard worked Brendon into a jumble of half words and moans. He was getting more and more desperate for his release, and the sight of Brendon arching his back from the pleasure he had just experienced was not helping. Ryan reached over and tangled his fingers into Brendon's hair before sliding his tongue along his lips and into his mouth, exploring it with force.

Gerard could feel Brendon's reaction as Ryan kissed him and tasted him as the first drop of precum spilt into his tongue. He experienced a brief moment of indecision before deciding that he would rather have Ryan come undone for him first. He slipped  
his mouth from Brendon, continuing to stroke him hard and fast. Gerard glanced up at the two men as they kissed each other with a ferocity he wanted in on. He gripped Ryan's cock harder as he licked around the head. He felt Ryan quiver in response to his tongue and sensing he was close, took him in as deep as he could, allowing his cock to hit the back of his throat . 

It was all Ryan had needed to send him careening over the edge and he let out a strangled moan as he did so. Gerard continued to suck on Ryan as he rode out his orgasm. Brendon came a moment later when Gerard ran his thumb over the head of his dick, gripping the shaft hard as he did so. Satisfied that he had reduced the two men to a mess of incoherent noises of pleasure, Gerard withdrew from both of them and rolled onto his back, resting his head between Brendon and Ryan's hips as he sighed contentedly.

 

Ryan recovered first, reaching down to twist his fingers into Gerard's hair. His head was still swimming from the high and all he could think about was how much he needed to feel Gerard come undone for him. Ryan glanced over to Brendon who was lying back on the bunk, arms behind his head with a look of bliss still permeating his features. He wondered what was going through his head right now, whether it was the same thing that was running through his. What Ryan really wanted right now was to fuck Gerard senseless, but what he needed was to know if Brendon wanted the same thing.

Gerard was just lying there. He was staring at the ceiling of the bunk, enjoying the feeling of the warmth emanating from the men either side of him, their legs flush against his sides. He could feel Ryan's hand in his hair. He could tell it was his by the way he twisted his fingers into his hair, long, slender and graceful. Gerard took it as a sign of contentment from Ryan, but he couldn't help wonder what was going through Brendon's head right now. He'd just stumbled onto this and now he was quiet and unmoving and Gerard really wanted to know if he was okay.

Brendon lay there, relaxed and indescribably happy. He'd noticed Ryan had started playing with Gerard's hair and it somehow made him feel like he was missing out on something. The sensation of Gerard's side against his bare leg was starting to make him feel more than ready for more. But then Ryan was very much with Gerard first and he guessed that really, he should probably get out of their way.  
But the problem was that Brendon was a watcher, he liked to observe, and he had a feeling that Ryan and Gerard would be exceptionally interesting to watch. More than interesting. He was beginning to realise that seeing Ryan screw Gerard would be the only thing he'd be able to think of ever again. 

 

Gerard was vaguely aware of whispers coming from above him but he wasn't bothered by it. Right now he was more than happy to lie there and bask in the glow of the two men beside him. That was until he felt Ryan shift next to him and started to run his leg up his own. He tried to ignore the pressing need that was rising in him, but fuck, Ryan was making it really hard to do so, especially when his leg brushed against Gerard's groin.

Ryan was enjoying himself. He could see Gerard trying to stay still, trying not to squirm. He could also see that he was failing. He couldn't help but notice just how hard Gerard was and certainly couldn't resist running his leg along Gerards length a second time. Ryan bit his bottom lip as his action brought a soft moan to the other's throat. He wasn't prepared to wait any longer. He needed Gerard and he needed him now. He glanced at Brendon and reached over to him, pushing him over to make a space between them, grinning as he did so.

Gerard felt Brendon shift his weight and move away from him. The combination of the loss of body heat on one side and Ryan's attentions was too much for him. He rolled over onto his side and pushed himself up the bunk, pulling Brendon into a searing kiss. He knew Ryan had probably expected to be on the receiving end of his lust right now, but he wanted to make him wait. He wanted Ryan to be desperate for him. He knew he'd been successful when he felt him sidle up behind him, pressing his body against his back as he kissed Brendon deeply. 

Gerard could feel just how much Ryan wanted him right now and couldn't resist arching his back, pressing his ass hard again the others already hard cock, grinding against him. Ryan let out a wanton moan as he felt Gerard push back against him. He was being impossible to resist right now and he damn well knew it. Ryan let out another moan as Gerard rubbed up against him, harder this time. He'd had enough of waiting, if Gerard wasn't going to play fair, neither was he. Ryan leant forward and started to trail soft kisses down Gerard's neck as he ran his hand down his exposed side, slipping it around his hip and the waist band of his briefs. 

Brendon was too lost in the feeling of Gerard's tongue on his own and the sensation of his hands on his back and ass. He'd made an agreement with Ryan, but wasn't so sure he'd be able to keep to it now. Gerard was making it increasingly difficult for him to keep his hands to himself. He couldn't help himself as his hands slipped down between them and relieved Gerard of his briefs. He pulled away from him for just a moment, long enough to take in the sight of Ryan writhing against Gerard as he was grinding his ass against him, before pressing himself against Gerard and mirroring the pairs movement.

Gerard was beginning to think he'd died and gone to heaven. Between Ryan's kisses and moans and Brendon's cock pressed against his own as they dry fucked, Gerard was finding it difficult to think. Things were getting hot. He leant forward, sucking hard on Brendon's collarbone, the taste of his sweat on his lips so good. Brendon let loose a deep throated groan as Gerard groped his ass again. It was a sound he was starting to love, and by the way Ryan bit down on his shoulder, he couldn't resist it either.

Brendon's moan was the last straw for Ryan, his fingers wrapping around Gerard's hips and pulling him sharply against himself. He trailed a serious of pressing kisses up his neck before whispering in his ear. "I want to fuck you Gee. Right here and now." 

Gerard was caught completely by surprise by Ryan's declaration. So much so that he stopped rutting against Brendon and rolled onto his back, turning his head to face Ryan. "But....I....."

Gerard struggled to form a sentence because Ryan had reached over and wrapped his long fingers around his cock and started to stroke him. All thoughts of protestation were gone from his head. "Fuck Ry.....please....yes...." He was practically pleading now, Brendon's presence completely lost on him.

Ryan realised he was in need of something before he could finally take Gerard. He continued to work him slowly with his right hand as he used his left to push Gerard onto his back. Ryan slid over so he was straddling Gerard and leaned over to whisper something in Brendon's ear. Brendon grinned and pulled Ryan into a kiss before slipping out of the bunk. 

Gerard watched him leave then turned to look up at Ryan. "Where'd be go, Ry?" He was slightly out of breath and finding it hard to stay coherent. 

Ryan leant forward to whisper in his ear. "Bren has just gone to find me something I need, Gee. He won't be long. In the meantime, I think you should just enjoy yourself" His voice was low and husky which sent a shiver down Gerard's spine. His desperation caused him to buck his hips towards Ryan, an action which brought a wicked smile to Ryan's lips 

Ryan knew he didn't have long to wait for Brendon to return and the sight of the man writhing underneath him made him all the more desperate. He brought his left hand to his mouth, sucking on his fingers before leaning over Gerard and moving his hand between his legs, circling his entrance with his slick forefinger. Ryan grinned wickedly as Gerard moaned and bucked his hips into his hand. Not able to hold back any longer, he slid his finger into him slowly, revelling in the guttural noises coming from Gerard's throat. 

Satisfied Gerard was able to take it, Ryan slipped in a second finger, stretching him as he searched out his prostate, working and teasing him and enjoying every moment of it. Ryan pulled away from Gerard when he heard Brendon coming back causing Gerard to whine at the loss of his hands. Brendon climbed back into the bunk and handed something to Ryan. Gerard couldn't see what and right now he didn't particularly care. All he wanted was to feel Ryan in him again so he could lose himself to the pleasure he so desperately wanted.

It was then he heard the tearing of a packet and that oh so distinctive sound of a condom being put on. Gerard knew what was coming. What he wasn't expecting was to see Brendon lean up and kiss Ryan passionately before liberally applying lube to his cock. The sight made Gerard moan wantonly, the smell of cherries suddenly filling the bunk. As usual he found words coming from his mouth before he could stop himself. "Bren? Is that _cherry_ flavour?" 

Brendon looked at him before replying. "Hmmm, I don't know Gee. What do you think?" He held Ryan's hips and licked up his cock before leaning back over Gerard and sliding his tongue into his mouth, exploring him deeply. Gerard allowed another moan to slip out which quickly turned into loud groan when he felt Ryan push his dick into him slowly and deliberately as Brendon continued to kiss him.

"HolyfuckinghellRy....fuck" Gerard attempted to form some kind of sentence when Brendon broke the kiss and lay back on his side to watch them. Ryan leant forward over Gerard as he slowly started to fuck him, placing a hand next to his head for support. 

"You feel so fucking good, Gee. So good" Ryan let a deep throated growl escape him as he almost withdrew before slamming back into him hard. Gerard was completely lost now to the sensation Ryan was giving him, writhing underneath the man he'd wanted for longer than he cared to remember. He didn't care that Brendon was there watching. If anything, it made it hotter. He loved having an audience on stage and evidently he felt the same way about sex.

Meanwhile Brendon was watching. He was watching the way Gerard gasped for air every time Ryan plunged back into him, the way Ryan moaned each time Gerard's warmth enveloped his cock. His earlier suspicions had been confirmed: watching Ryan screw Gerard was hot. It was unbearably hot as a matter of fact, and Brendon was finding it increasingly hard to keep out of it. He moved up against Gerard's side and slid his left hand down his chest, wrapping his fingers around Gerard's straining cock. He leant forward and kissed his neck softly before moving to suck hard on his throat. 

Gerard inhaled sharply as Brendon continued to suck and lick at his throat. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, the combination of Brendon's hand around his dick and each of Ryan's long hard thrusts becoming too hard to resist.

Ryan was finding it hard to keep a steady pace, the so-hot-so-tight-so-good feeling of Gerard was about to push him over the edge. He was working his hips hard and fast now, his breathing heavy with beads of sweat beginning to form on his skin. Brendon couldn't help but notice the tension in Ryan and Gerard. Sensing they were both close, Brendon gripped Gerard's cock harder as he leaned up and ran his tongue up Ryan's chest, catching the drop of sweat that was running over his skin.

The combination of Brendon's hard steady strokes and Ryan's contact with his sweet spot finally pushed Gerard over the edge and he came hard in Brendon's hand. 

The sight of Gerard coming undone was enough to send Ryan careening into an orgasm. "Fuck...Gee...FUCK!" His final word a shout as he collapsed onto Gerard's body panting hard as he rode out the last of his high.

 

The three of them lay there for what seemed like an eternity, enjoying the come down together. Brendon was the first to move, gently poking Ryan and Gerard in their sides. Ryan looked over to him, a grin wide on his face. "Yes Bren?" 

Brendon couldn't help but return the smile before reaching behind him and throwing a pack of travel wipes at him. "I refuse to be bunk buddies with you two unless you at least clean up your mess" 

Gerard propped himself up on his elbows before responding. "Our mess? I think some of it's yours too you know..." 

Ryan laughed giddily. "You know Bren, he has a point. You need to clean up too!" Brendon looked down at his stomach and realised that they weren't wrong about the mess being all of their faults. He blushed a deep red as he snatched the packet back and pulled a couple of wipes out and cleaned himself up. 

Once he'd finished, it wasn't long before Gerard and Ryan were relatively freshened up. Brendon collected up the rubbish and leant out of the bunk to dump it into the bin. Gerard reclined onto his back and wrapped an arm around Ryan and Brendon, pulling them close. Ryan reached down and tugged the covers up over them before hooking his leg over Gerard's and snuggling into him. 

Brendon mirrored his position and nuzzled Gerard's neck. He reached over to intertwine his fingers with Ryan's and rested their hands on Gerard's chest. Gerard found that he couldn't stop smiling. He couldn't imagine how the evening could have been better. He was about to say as much when he realised that Brendon was far too quiet. He looked down at him only to find him fast asleep, as was Ryan. Letting out a contented sigh, he closed his eyes and allowed himself a smile as he drifted off to sleep.

\----------------Epilogue----------------

##### Hours later

Spencer and Jon walked up the steps onto the bus. Spencer inhaled and groaned. "Fucking hell, Ryan! How many times have I told you to stop using that goddamn cherry shit? It smells up the whole bus." 

He walked over to Ryan's bunk and threw the curtain back. The sight he saw made him quickly pull the curtain closed. He turned and dragged Jon off the bus.  
"We're staying in a hotel."

 

**FIN ******

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into fan fiction, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> A huge thank you to kcracken for giving me the courage to not only write this, but to share it as well. Credit to the epilogue goes to her, it was too good to resist!


End file.
